


thirty four, thirty five

by charliespunkin



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation AND praise kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Light Choking, Mentions of Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine, a ridiculous amount of petnames, being fed while sitting on a dick, mention of quarantine/ isolation, mentions of Nicole, no beta we die like men, now for the good stuff, seriously so much breeding kink, so many feelings, so much food, soft dom, takes place during present, yes i just made that a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliespunkin/pseuds/charliespunkin
Summary: “Open.”You do as you’re told. You take a bite, and begin to chew. After a few seconds, he speaks again.“Swallow.”As you swallow your bite, your panties begin to feel wet.“Again.” He says.You obey.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	thirty four, thirty five

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! My first published work!! (and also my first time writing smut ahhhh) Please go easy on me, and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it all. REMINDER to PLEASE read the tags!! They are there for a reason. This was also written over 3 glasses of wine and no Beta, so pls keep that in mind. 
> 
> I'm also writing this after I found out I might have to be alone on my favorite holiday, because of miss rona, and I know a lot of others are in that boat as well. So this is somewhat of a comfort fic to me, and I hope it can bring you some comfort too. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!! If you want, give me a follow on twitter! @charliespunkin. 
> 
> Enjoy, my loves <3

It’s a happy coincidence that Thanksgiving is Charlie’s favorite holiday, too. 

You love the third Thursday of every November because it was cozy, and familiar, and you spent it with the people you loved the most, while eating the food you loved the most. 

Before Henry, Charlie just loved it for the food. 

But this year was different. Henry was at his mom’s, and you were quarantined from your family. Nicole offered you both to join them, but Charlie and you both thought that it might be safer to just stay home this year. Besides, you were in Manhattan for one of Charlie's productions, and it just wasn’t safe to travel anymore. It was just you and him, and honestly? You were kind of okay with that. No worrying about your family’s health and safety, no political conversations, or questions about why you’re with a man almost twice your age. Just the two of you, warm and safe in your apartment. 

That morning you wake up to the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee, rolling out of bed with sleep in your eyes and your hair in knots around your head. Walking into the kitchen in nothing but Charlie’s sweater and your fuzzy socks, you hear Bing Crosby’s White Christmas floating through the kitchen. 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, you lean against the wall to listen to Charlie sing along quietly. You close your eyes and let the warmth of his voice wrap around you and squeeze you tight as if to say ‘i’m here, i’ve got you.’ 

Charlie clears his throat and you open your eyes to see him standing at the oven, a cup of coffee in hand, smirking at you with his full, pink lips and quirking an eyebrow. 

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” He says, waving you over, inviting you to give him a hug. As you walk over to him, he begins singing the words to the chorus. When you reach him, he takes your hand in his, and rests the other on your back. And then, he begins to sway. 

“Where the treetops, glisten. And children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow.” You giggle as he pulls away and spins you under his arm. As the end of the song nears, you start to sing along.

“I’m dreaming of a White Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white.” The song fades into the next, but Charlie still holds you in his arms, unmoving.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie.” You mumble into his shoulder. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, angel.”

\-------------------------

“C’mon, Charlie! You’ll miss the Rockettes!” You exclaim from your position on the couch. 

He strides in the room with a cup of coffee in each hand, and gives one to you as he sits down beside you. 

The Rockettes were your favorite part of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Although it was a little different this year, they still managed to make it look magical. You watched in awe and joy as they moved with such synchronization and precision.

“Aren't they amazing? I can’t even begin to imagine the amount of…”

You trail off when you realize Charlie is just staring at you, smiling, but with some unreadable expression in his eyes. 

“What?” You ask.

“Nothing, angel. Keep watching.” He says, as he puts his giant hand on the inside of your thigh.

He used that tone. The one that instantly sends shivers down your spine and makes your panties wet. The one that says,

I have plans for you later.

Your breath hitches and you cheeks flush and you feel yourself getting wetter by the second, but you still turn your head back to look at the end of the Rockettes routine. Though truthfully, you’re no longer paying attention to them. All you can think about is his hand on your thigh and his plans for later. 

“Alright, time to get started on the food,” He says as he gets up and walks toward the kitchen. You’re still sitting frozen on the couch when turns over his shoulder to look at you. 

“Come.”  
\-----------------------

The turkey, stuffing, and corn casserole are already in the oven when your tummy begins to growl. 

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even realize I was so hungry!” You giggle, but Charlie's eyes just darken and he hums.

“Eat another cinnamon roll.” He says in a commanding voice, almost growling.

“I will, just let me finish peeling the-”

“Now, Kitten.” Now he’s growling.

“Yes, Daddy.” You squeak, and scurry to grab a roll from the pan, putting it on a plate and drizzling more of the icing on top. You set your plate down, and go to sit down at the island, yelping when two strong arms are lifting you up and settling you on the countertop. You look at Charlie in confusion, but he just leans in and whispers,

“Let me, Bunny.” 

Your eyes widen as he takes the cinnamon roll from the plate and brings it to your lips. 

“Open.”

You do as you’re told. You take a bite, and begin to chew. After a few seconds, he speaks again. 

“Swallow.” 

As you swallow your bite, your panties begin to feel wet. 

“Again.” He says. 

You obey.

You keep up this routine until the cinnamon roll is all gone. After the last bite has been swallowed, he brings his thumb up to your mouth, and looks at you expectantly. You take his thumb between your lips, and suck the icing from it.

“Good Girl.”  
\------------------

Two hours later, the last of the food is in the oven, and you and Charlie are reading on the couch, waiting for the food to be ready. You’d both showered and dressed into nicer clothes, agreeing that even though you weren’t going anywhere, it would still be fun to get dolled up. 

You chose a maroon skirt, and a white knit sweater. Charlie went for a maroon sweater with khakis. You had both laughed after realizing you had unintentionally color coordinated. 

You let your mind drift while reading, thinking back to when he suddenly became a man possessed when he told you to eat. Maybe you would ask him about it later. But most importantly, you thought about him feeding you the cinnamon roll. The intimacy of it all caught you off guard, making you feel cared for and loved in a completely new kind of way.

Charlie is an emotional man, and you were no stranger to his romance and intimacy, but this somehow felt…

Different.

The oven timer throws you from your thoughts, and Charlie offers a hand to help you up. You graciously accept, and kiss him on the cheek before skipping to the kitchen. 

“God, I can’t WAIT to eat! Thanksgiving is my favorite meal of all time.” You explain.

Charlie just smirks that knowing smile again, and this time you decide to press him on it. 

“Okay, spill. What’s going on in that head of yours? Why do you keep looking at me like that?” You question.

Charlie huffs a breath of laughter.

“Just fill your plate, Sweetheart, and then I’ll explain.” He grabs his own plate, leaving you standing in the middle of the kitchen, filled with confusion. He squeezes your hip and brings you out of your trance, handing you a plate. 

You begin to fill your plate with all of your favorite foods. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and asparagus, corn casserole and rolls. You turn to look at Charlie, and his eyes gleam with approval. You move to sit across from him, but his voice carries to your ears and cements you in your spot.

“No, Kitten. Tonight, you sit with me,” he growls. 

He pushes his chair back an inch, and pats his thigh once.

Slowly, you pick up your plate and walk towards him, hands shaking and heart pounding with excitement in your chest. You set your plate down, and he turns you to stand between his legs, facing him.

“Baby, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I know you have too... I see the way you look at me when I’m with Henry. I know how badly you want to have that for yourself, and I want that so badly for you too… So, I’m going to make you a deal,” he moves to put his hands on both sides of your jaw, and you whimper in his arms. You rub your thighs together as you feel your slick drip down the inside of your thighs. You hang onto every word, hoping he’ll say exactly what you’ve been wanting to ask for for weeks. 

“If you can be a good girl and warm my cock… if you can eat all of your dinner while I fill up your little cunt, then I’ll give you my cum. If you fill your belly with food, I’ll fill it up too.” Your eyes widen and your mouth opens but he gives you his thumb to suck on, which you accept graciously as you whine. 

“But you have to eat every bite, okay? Can you do that for me Bunny? Can you take my cock while you fill your belly?”

You nod vigorously and moan against his thumb, but he pulls it out of your mouth to grip your jaw with his giant hand and pull you forward.

“Use your words,” he growls. 

“Yes Daddy, I’ll take your cock... just p-please give me your cum.” You beg. 

“Alright Bun, take off your sweater, spread your cute little thighs and sit on Daddy’s cock.” 

You begin to pull your sweater over your head, and you can hear Charlie growl when he realizes you’re not wearing a bra. You then turn to face the counter, and lift your skirt to give him better access. He reaches a hand around you and brings his middle fingers to your clit, rubbing slow circles over your panties. 

“Oh baby girl, your panties are completely ruined. My little slut’s been craving my cock all day, hasn’t she?” He growls into your ear. 

“Mhm,” You whine and nod pathetically. You can hardly focus on what he’s saying with his fingers on your clit. All you can think about is how good it feels and how badly you need him inside of you. 

He moves your panties to the side, and nudges his head at your entrance. You moan at the contact, but he doesn’t push in yet. 

He reaches around you and lifts a bite of stuffing to your lips. 

“Open,” he commands. And of course, you obey. As soon as your lips close around the fork, he draws it from your lips and sinks into you in one swift motion, his hips colliding with yours.

You both groan at the intrusion, your walls expanding to fit him. It’s always a stretch, but you’re so wet that it doesn’t matter. He slides in with ease, filling you to the brim. You take a few deep breaths and he moves to put your full weight in his lap.

“Swallow,” he whispers darkly into your ear.

And you thought this morning had been intimate.

He gives you back your fork and picks up his own, and tells you to keep going. You both continue eating, while he mutters words of praise into your ear of how good you’re doing, how you feel so good around him. He sets down his fork occasionally to take a sip of wine, or give one to you.

He holds the glass to your lips, and you open to take a sip. Some of the wine spills from the corner of your lips, but he’s quick to reach up and gather it on his thumb, pushing it back into your mouth, and watches with heavy breathing as you suck.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Sweetheart. This is the last time you’ll taste this for a while. Now, keep eating. Need you to be healthy and strong so I can give you my baby.”

You moan around his finger, and when it lips from between your mouth, you pick up your fork to keep eating. You think about how soon your belly is going to be full with not just food, but his cum, and squirm on his cock, which is somehow still impossibly hard. 

He hisses through his teeth and you whine at the movement inside of you. The more you eat, the fuller you get, and you start to wonder if you’ll even be able to finish your food. 

Then, as if reading your mind, Charlie says, “Keep going until you can’t anymore, baby. You can do it. Keep going and then I’ll fuck my cum into you.”

This time, he’s the one to move first, thrusting deep, as if to say ‘this is what's coming, if you’re good,’ and you cry out as his tip hits your cervix. 

“Daddy, please! I- I can’t anymore, I’m so full… please just fuck me,” you beg.

Charlie seems satisfied with your half-assed begging, because he growls and spins you around on his cock to face him. You look up at him, hair matted with sweat from the effort of not moving, cheeks flushed red. He wraps a hand around your throat, and lightly presses the sides of your neck, right over your pulse points. 

“You’re lucky I can’t wait to fill your little cunt, princess. Daddy’s little whore just can't wait to be filled anymore, huh? Fine. But we’re doing this right.”

And suddenly, you’re in the air. He holds you up, your walls still wrapped around him, and walks to the bedroom. He lays both of you down on the comforter and grabs both of your ankles, pushing them up towards your head. You moan and hear Charlie swear at the change of angle from above you. 

“Look at me baby. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me what you need, Bunny.” He pants, breath fanning your face.

“I… I want your cum Daddy. I want you to give me a baby. Please… m-make me yours forever. Give me your baby, Charlie.” 

You can hardly get the words out before tears roll down your cheeks, overcome with emotion and overflowing with love. You think about tiny socks and tiny hands and sigh, “I love you, Charlie. Please.” 

He looks at you, his own eyes welling with tears, and leans down to kiss you deeply, resting his forehead on yours. He closes his eyes and whispers, “As you wish, my love.”

His thrusts are deep and steady and his fingers are on your clit. And you can’t remember anything before him and now you’ll never know anything after. 

“Fuck, little one. I’m gonna fuck my baby so deep into you. I can’t wait to see your pretty little tits grow and fill with milk, to see your belly grow rounder and - fuck- rounder. You gonna give me a baby, Sweetheart? Gonna take all of my cum in your tight little cunt? FUCK you feel so fucking good.”

His thrusts begin to speed up and you can only babble things like,

Daddy, daddy, oh please, please, cum in me daddy

Before long, you can feel your orgasm building, and apparently so can Charlie. 

“I’ll give you my cum, little slut. But you have to cum on my cock first. Can you do that, Bunny? Think you can cum on Daddy's cock while he fucks his little whore?”

You scream a mixture of yes and please and daddy, nearly reaching your peak. Just a few more thrusts, just a little bit more…

“Then come for me, Sweetheart. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

And you shatter. 

You’re a writhing and screaming mess and your cunt clenches around his length and you feel like you’re floating and falling all at once. He doesn’t slow down, fucking you through the end of your orgasm, and you can tell from his stuttering hips that he’s close too. 

“I’m gonna fill you up to the brim with my fucking cum, and you’re gonna take every fucking drop, do you understand me? Every. Fucking. DROP.”

His moans turn into growls and grunts, and his thrusts become faster and harder. He’s on the brink, and you clench around him.

“FUCK baby, I’m gonna fuck my baby into your fucking belly. You’re fucking MINE, mine mine mine mine mine... FUCK”

He comes with your name on his lips like a prayer, hips digging into your thighs, hair falling in your face. You feel the warmth of him cover your walls, and feel more tears spill over with pleasure and joy. Charlie is quick to lean down and kiss them away, shushing you and telling you how well you did. 

“My sweet, beautiful girl. My good girl. You will be such a wonderful mom. I can't wait to be a dad to your baby. To our baby. I love you so much, darling.” He kisses you all over your face, before reaching down to where you’re connected. You both shudder as he slides out of you, his cum threatening to spill out. 

But he props the pillow under your hips, and uses his middle fingers to push it back into your used pussy. 

“Gotta make sure it takes, baby. Keep it all inside for Daddy, okay?”

You nod shyly, smiling to yourself. 

He comes to lay beside you, whispering more words of affirmation and love into your ear. After a while- when he’s confident none of his cum will leak out- he carries you to the bathroom, running a bath and settling the two of you in it, and perches you on his lap.

As he washes your hair and rubs your back, you look out of the window overlooking the city, and think of how hopefully, next year at this time, there will be another one of you at the dinner table. 

“Charlie?” you ask. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“I’m so thankful for you.”


End file.
